


Shoot My Web-Shot

by spidcrwcb



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: AU, Awsten + Travis' Slumber Party Podcast Submission, Awsten Knight as Spider-Man, Awtto, Flirty Awsten Knight, Flirty Otto Wood, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Otto is Cute Like Always, Peter Parker Is Dead, Short and Rushed (I'm Sorry), Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, they be cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidcrwcb/pseuds/spidcrwcb
Summary: Upon Peter Parker's death, Awsten is passed the role of Spider-Man. A few years pass by, in which he only focuses on being Spidey, until he meets a cute boy while he's in the midst of fighting a mob boss. Flirting, a cute date, and Spider-Man kisses ensue.Submission for the slumber party podcast!





	Shoot My Web-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> hi. i wrote this based on a comment made by Awsten in the ep of the podcast where they're talking abt submissions they'd like to see. its lowkey rushed af and not that good, but its for the podcast so who cares! 
> 
> to Awsten and Travis (if they're reading this), hi. i wrote the thing.

_“Local hero Spider-Man has been declared dead at the scene of an alleged bank robbery gone wrong. The man has been unmasked as a local citizen by the name of Peter-”_

_CLICK._  
Suddenly, the TV was shut off in the middle of the news segment. Awsten sat on the couch directly opposite of it, his shock and disbelief evident on his facial features. Spider-Man is dead? He thought to himself, completely taken aback. Awsten hadn’t exactly been an avid fan of the hero, mainly just acknowledging his existence in passing, but that had all changed recently. He had never cared before because he didn’t expect or need anything from Spider-Man; but now he did and he can never get it.

You see, it’s a long story. Well, maybe not _that_ long, but it seemed long to Awsten. It had all started last weekend. He had been out with a couple of friends when they stumbled upon a radioactive chemical leak coming from a nearby laboratory. Of course Awsten, being as curious as he is, went to investigate. In hindsight, that was a stupid idea, but at the time he was too nosey to give a shit. So, he approached the leak while his friends hung back and watched.

Awsten didn’t get to look for very long before the whoop of a police siren sounded nearby and flashlights were being shone at him. His friends ditched, those fuckers, leaving him frozen as an officer approached. Awsten was so distracted by the brawny man, that he didn’t even notice the spider crawling up his body in the meantime. The officer shouted for him to step away from the chemicals, and in that moment the spider chomped down on the back of his neck. Awsten yelped and clutched at the area, before turning and high-tailing it away from the policeman. He heard him yelling after him, but when he looked back the officer wasn’t following him. Awsten didn’t stop until he reached his apartment, his adrenaline gushing in his body.

Upon arriving home, Awsten was an absolute wreck. He was breaking out in a cold sweat and he could hear every little noise in a seven block radius. He really just assumed he had gotten food poisoning from dinner, up until he figured out he could stick to walls. It didn’t take him long after that to connect the ability to the spider bite.

After the mutation, he really did nothing with it. What the fuck was he supposed to do? Seek out Spider-Man and ask him for advice? I mean, _probably_. But did he? No. Awsten was really coming to regret that now. With Spidey long and dead, he had no idea what to do. He sighed, raking a hand through his purple mess of a hair. After thinking for a moment, he got an idea. Someone had to have known this Peter guy was Spider-Man, right? His wife, or maybe even a friend? At that notion, he pulled his laptop onto his lap. He wasted no time beginning to research the guy. “Okay, Peter Parker. Spill the tea.”

***

From his investigation last night, Awsten learned that Peter Parker was in fact married. However, it wasn’t to a woman. As soon as he found out Peter was married to a man by the name of Wade Wilson, he smacked himself across the face for his heteronormative bullshit. _C’mon, Awsten, it’s fucking 2019._ He scolded himself, before deciding to look up Wade Wilson instead. The Google search had brought him to a Facebook page with his number listed in his bio. Bingo!

And that’s how he ended up here. Awsten was currently standing on Wade’s front porch, debating if he should really be here. Nevertheless, Awsten rang the doorbell and was greeted by a huge, muscular man in seconds. Wade had horrendous scars that decorated his skin, resembling burn marks, and had no hair covering him. Awsten didn’t focus so much on that, however, but more so on how fucking humongous this guy was. He had to be standing at about 6 foot 5, with biceps the size of his head and shoulders broader than Awsten is long. How the fuck did Peter survive this guy’s dick?

Wade rose an eyebrow at the shorter man, an amused smirk playing across his lips. “Are you done looking at me like that? I kind of have mourning to get back to. I am a widow now, after all.” His humor was dry on account of the pain he’s feeling, but Wade still managed to loosen the tension between them. Awsten laughed, appreciating the man’s effort to relax him. At that, the large man grinned and stepped aside to allow his company in.

Moments later, Awsten found himself on the most comfortable couch in existence. He sunk into it, settling in, before opening his mouth to speak. However, he found himself being immediately cut off by Wade. “So.. You’ve been bitten, haven’t you?” Quick and straight to the point. Awsten held his breath. Wade took his silence as a yes.

“Figured. Peter had mentioned to me that there was another spider-person in the area. He could feel it due to the heightened senses.” The mercenary explained, huffing out a laugh. “I feel bad for you, really.” He continued. Awsten rose a brow.“Why?” He inquired, to which Wade responded, “Because it chose you, and now you’re in the game.” Awsten was more than confused, yet when he opened his mouth to respond he was shushed.

  
“Welcome to the Spider-Verse, kid.”

After that, Awsten had been given every gadget and suit Wade could find of Peter’s. He had told him about the legacy of Spider-Man, and how Peter had constantly told him that when he died a new Spidey would emerge. “That’s you.” Wade had clarified, jabbing a finger into Awsten’s chest. Once Wade was certain he had filled the guy in on everything he was supposed to, he scooted him out the door under the excuse that he had big, manly tears to cry. Then, that was it. Awsten realized he was completely alone in this, yet he felt a sense of comfort. He felt like he was apart of something much bigger than him, and he had no choice but to carry it out.

***

Days passed.. Then months… Then years, and with every passing moment Awsten felt more comfortable in his role. By the time five years had passed, he was a professional superhero. He’d gone through a lot since his meeting with Wade, from lizard monsters to symbiotes to goblins, but he had emerged victorious each time. Everything in his life had fallen to place. That is, except for his love life. Awsten had always had trouble with dating, but even more so now that he was Spider-Man. He just didn’t seem to have time anymore -- not to mention what could happen to them if someone found out his identity -- so he stayed away from that department.

That is, until he met him. Awsten had been checking out a local mob boss, stalking him at his favorite bar, when a simple argument became shots fired. He swung down, kicking the gunman in the face before webbing him down to the ground. Awsten stumbled on his landing, his web shooter flinging off of his wrist just in time for the mob boss to lunge at him. He dodged him, looking around desperately between movements for the gadget.

Awsten panicked a little deep down. Of course, he could take the guy, but there’s no guarantee he could keep him pinned until the police showed up. Just before he had to spring into action though, a web came slinging at the mob boss from behind Spidey and he was suddenly tugged onto the ground. Awsten stared at the large man for a moment, blinking, before turning to the source of the webbing. Upon inspection, he realized a random civilian had picked up his discarded web shooter and used it to help him. He was flattered, to say the least. Before he could show his gratitude, however, the guy tossed him his gadget. Awsten nodded appreciatively, using it to web the boss to the ground.

Once the criminal was secured, Awsten approached his savior. He got a good look at him on the short walk over, admiring the brown hair that framed his face and his cute smile. As he got to him, he stuck out his hand for a handshake. The mystery man took it, shaking it gently. Awsten felt his heart flutter. “Thanks for the help. I probably would’ve been squashed if you hadn’t stepped in.” He said. The guy just smiled sheepishly, a light blush adorning his cheeks. “It’s, uh, no problem. Anytime.” He waved him off, laughing a little. “I’m Otto, by the way.” He added. They just stared at each other for a moment, still holding their hands in the handshake.

Awsten was the first to break the silence. “I don’t usually do this, but for some reason it feels right.” He began, finally dropping his companion’s hand. “Do you want to get a drink sometime? Or, like, dinner?” Awsten rushed out, suddenly feeling vulnerable under the man’s gaze. Otto just smiled, a twinkle coming to his eyes as he seemed to perk up. “I’d love to, but only if it’s with whoever you are under that mask. Feels like it’d be weird to go on a date with you in the suit.” He teased, causing Awsten to laugh.

Days later, they had gone on the date. Awsten did end up going without his suit and Otto was greatly appreciative of it. They talked for hours over a delicious dinner, their gazes barely ever breaking. Then, afterwards, Awsten had swung them up onto a nearby hill with a view of the gorgeous city skyline. They sat together in silence for a moment, just taking it in. “You know, I’ve never been on a date like this.” Otto spoke up randomly, his voice soft and relaxed as he snuggled into Awsten’s side. “Clearly everyone has been missing out.” Awsten replied, causing his date to laugh a little. “I really like you, Aws.” Otto mumbled after a moment, his cheeks blushing red. Rather than responding, Awsten gently tilted his date’s chin up, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. As they kissed, they both felt themselves falling in synchrony.

Soon after, they began dating and Awsten found every opportunity he could to hang upside down and give Otto an infamous ‘Spider-Man kiss.’ Despite his mockery of the cliché, Otto would always melt into it; just happy to have Awsten. They were deeply in love, even despite Awsten’s double life, and neither of them would trade their love for the world.

  
It was just the beginning.

 


End file.
